17 Stycznia 2000
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Kocham tylko ciebie (For Your Love) (9) - serial komediowy, USA 1998 08.05 Giełda - magazyn 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Reksio - serial animowany 09.15 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.00 Miasto na luzie (The Big Easy) (1) - serial kryminalny, USA 1996 10.50 Rodzina prawie doskonała - magazyn 11.10 Zakazany owoc (1/2) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 11.40 Giełda pracy, giełda szans - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.30 Rolnictwo na świecie: Niemcy - reportaż 12.45 Pierwszy krzyk (15) - serial dokumentalny Wojciecha Szumowskiego (stereo) (powt.) 13.15 Prawdziwa historia niechcianych pomników (1): Narodziny symbolu - serial dokumentalny 13.40 Byłem żołnierzem Wehrmachtu - felieton 13.55 Cudzoziemcy w gułagu (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny, Francja 1997 14.35 Czym skorupka za młodu... - program dla młodzieży 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Magazyn olimpijski 15.40 Harry i Hendersonowie (Harry and the Hendersons) (18/72) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990 16.05 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpres Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Klan (295) - telenowela, Polska 1999 17.45 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (1037) - telenowela, USA 1992 18.25 Gliny - magazyn policyjny 18.40 Auto Mix - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.55 Mój ślad 19.00 Wieczorynka: Zwierzaki - cudaki - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Gliniarz z dżungli (The Sentinel) (59) - serial kryminalny, USA 1997 20.55 Flesz - Wiadomości 21.05 Teatr Telewizji - Scena współczesna: Cyrograf - sztuka Jerzego Niemczuka, Polska 1999 22.10 Zaproszenie do Teatru TV: Woyzeck 22.20 Premierzy - program publicystyczny 22.50 Monitor Wiadomości 23.20 Sport 23.30 Nie ma ludzi obcych - reportaż Jadwigi Wolskiej 00.00 Gorąco polecam: Krwawe gody (Bodas de sangre) - film muzyczny, Hiszpania 1981 01.10 Życie na pointach (powt.) 01.35 Dzień Szamana - reportaż Krzysztofa Grabowskiego 01.55 Mój ślad (powt.) 02.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (195): Ucieczka Maryny - telenowela, Polska 1999 09.00 Czterej pancerni i pies (16/21): Daleki patrol - serial wojenny, Polska 1968 10.00 Sławni i bogaci (2/13): David Hasselhoff - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 10.25 Na pełnym morzu (Rederiet/High Seas) (30) - serial obyczajowy, Szwecja 1992 11.10 Na dobre i na złe (9/25): Nowe życie - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1999 12.05 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 12.30 Arka Noego - magazyn (powt.) 13.05 Co nam w duszy gra (1) (stereo) (powt.) 13.50 Teatr dla Dzieci: Kornelia (1/2) - sztuka Johanna Spyri, Polska 1996 14.40 Ojczyzna polszczyzna: Panie pułkowniku Wołodyjowski! 14.55 W labiryncie (64/120): Pistolet - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (Party of Five) (73) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1996 16.55 Studio Sport: Eliminacje do Halowych Mistrzostw Świata w piłce nożnej - mecz Polska - Rosja 18.10 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Znaki zodiaku - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Dlaczego to my - program dla dzieci 20.00 Marzenia Marcina Dańca 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Spis cudzołożnic - film obyczajowy, Polska 1994 22.50 Ogród sztuk: Jestem z miasta 23.20 Encyklopedia Sztuki XX wieku: Bułhakow - film dokumentalny, Francja 00.10 Dla ludzi zawsze mam twarz pogodną - Grażyna Bacewicz - film dokumentalny 01.00 Kino bez granic: Guantanamera - film obyczajowy, Kuba/Hiszpania/Niemcy 1995 02.40 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Program na bis 08.30 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 11.45 (WP) Z lamusa techniki - felieton 12.05 (WP) Rozumieć sztukę - felieton 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 15.30 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 16.00 Twój problem, czyli pytanie do specjalisty - program G. Barańskiego 16.15 Zbliżenia 16.35 W krainie władcy smoków - serial dla dzieci 17.00 Dzień jak co dzień: Trzy portrety z aktorem w tle - program Jacka Grzelaka 17.30 Z krukiem w herbie - program redakcji częstochowskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.20 Telemikser 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Książę i żebrak - serial przygodowy 20.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Doktor Kildare (20/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 23.00 Obserwatorium - program publicystyczny 23.40 Na sygnale - magazyn kryminalny 00.00 Zakończenie programu TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.35 Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 To już dzień 08.30 Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 11.45 Z lamusa techniki - felieton 12.05 Rozumieć sztukę - felieton 12.30 Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 Miedzą do Europy 13.30 To jest temat - reportaż 14.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 15.35 Skarby przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.55 W Siódemkowym kręgu 16.10 Kronika Siódemki 16.15 Rozmowy o ewangelii 16.25 Gość Siódemki 16.30 Arka - magazyn katolicki 17.00 Na forum - program publicystyczny 17.30 Magazyn reporterów 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Nasze sprawy - program publicystyczny 19.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 Książę i żebrak - serial przygodowy 20.00 Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Gość dnia 21.55 Program na wtorek 22.00 Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 Doktor Kildare (20/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66 22.55 Ojcowie Euro - serial dokumentalny Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Szaleję za tobą (Mad About You) (21) - serial komediowy, USA 1994-97 07.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 07.35 Projekt Geeker (10) - serial animowany, USA 1996 08.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (179) - serial animowany (25 min) 08.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade (22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990-94, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Marilu Henner, Hal Holbroke (25 min) 09.00 Karolina w mieście (Caroline in the City) (26) - serial komediowy, USA 1995 09.30 Posłaniec szczęścia (El Nino Que Vino el Mar) (1) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999 10.30 Luz Maria (32) - telenowela, Peru 1998 11.30 Powrót Supermana (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) (59) - serial przygodowy, USA 1993 12.30 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 13.30 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 14.45 Wystarczy chcieć 15.00 Projekt Geeker (11) - serial animowany, USA 1996 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Powrót Supermana (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) (60) - serial przygodowy, USA 1993 16.45 Alvaro (Era Una Vez...) (33) - telenowela, Brazylia 1998 17.45 Luz Maria (33) - telenowela, Peru 1998 18.40 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Posłaniec szczęścia (El Nino Que Vino el Mar) (2) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999 20.00 MEGA HIT: Omen (The Omen) - horror, USA 1976 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 22.00 Nikita (La femme Nikita) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 22.55 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.15 Prognoza pogody 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.25 Graczykowie (7) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999 00.05 Super Express TV 00.20 Wiedźma (Hex) - thriller, USA 1973 01.55 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.45 Pod napięcie - talk show 07.15 Trzy małe duszki (11) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Przygod Animków (30) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Super Pig (4) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Laboratorium Dextera (32) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Kamila (37) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Maria (193) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.40 Anna (27) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina (144) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.55 Ibisekcja - talk show 13.55 Trzy małe duszki (11) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.20 Przygod Animków (30) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Super Pig (4) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Mecz NBA: Miami - Vancouver 16.15 Pełna chata (99) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Lot 001 - serial komediowy, Polska 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Kamila (38) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Cristina (145) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.00 Potępieniec (4) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.00 Supergliny - magazyn policyjny 22.30 Komandosi - magazyn wojskowy 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 23.27 Pogoda 23.30 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze-Wprost - magazyn ekonomiczny 00.00 Drew Carey Show (38) - serial komediowy, USA 00.30 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 01.00 Wnętrza (Interiors) - film obyczajowy, USA 1978, reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Diane Keaton, Geraldine Page, E. G. Marshall, Maureen Stapleton (94 min) 02.40 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 07.00 Hit Mix - program muzyczny 08.00 Życie jak poker (11) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 08.30 Telezakupy 09.05 Na południe (Due South) (11) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada/USA 1994, reż. George Bloomfield/Timothy Bond, wyk. Paul Gross, David Marciano, Beau Starr 10.05 Kapitan Jastrząb (127) - serial animowany 10.30 Sally czarownica (11) - serial animowany 11.00 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportowy 11.30 Telezakupy 12.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Życie jak poker (11) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 13.00 Antonella (101) - telenowela 14.00 Hit Mix - program muzyczny 15.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Sally czarownica (11) - serial animowany 16.00 Antonella (101) - telenowela 16.50 Na południe (Due South) (11) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada/USA 1994, reż. George Bloomfield/Timothy Bond, wyk. Paul Gross, David Marciano, Beau Starr 17.45 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 18.00 Kapitan Jastrząb (127) - serial animowany 18.30 Życie jak poker (11) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja (My Secret Identity) - serial SF, USA 1988, reż. Don McBrearty, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Derek McGrath, Wanda Cannon, Marsha Moreau (25 min) 20.00 Poślubić nieznajomego (Married to a Stranger) - film obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Sidney J. Furie, wyk. Jaclyn Smith, Robert Clohssy, Louise Fletcher, Kim Coates (95 min) 21.45 Kobieta zwana Jackie (A Woman Named Jackie) (1) - serial biograficzny, USA 1991, reż. Larry Peerce, wyk. Roma Downey, Stephen Collins, Joss Ackland, Marianna Bishop (45 min) 22.30 Dziennik 22.45 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.00 Zabij lub bądź zabity (Kill or Be Killed) - film sensacyjny, USA 1980, reż. Ivan Hall, wyk. James Ryan, Charlotte Michells, Norman Combes, Danie Du Plessis (90 min) 00.40 Gillette Sport - magazyn sportowy 01.10 Życie jak poker (11) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 01.40 Hit Mix - program muzyczny 02.40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.10 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.25 Giełda - magazyn 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 09.00 Klan (289) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) 09.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.55 Mój ślad: Wojciech Kilar 10.00 Alfabet gwiazd: Dziecko szczęścia - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1991, reż. Sławomir Kryński, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, Marek Cichucki, Monika Bolly, Bożena Dykiel (100 min) (powt.) 11.40 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza (powt.) 11.50 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 7 dni świat - program publicystyczny 12.45 Klan (289) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Spojrzenie na Polskę - program publicystyczny Jerzego Klechty (powt.) 13.30 Dom (8-ost.): Powrót z dalekiej podróży (druga seria) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Jan Łomnicki (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: Ceramika bolesławiecka - program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława T. Stecewicza 15.25 Gawędy historyczne: Książęce waśnie - reportaż Beaty Szuszwedyk-Sadurskiej 15.50 Tani program o poezji: Anna Piwkowska 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Kto ty jesteś: W polskiej ziemi - program dla dzieci 17.35 Sportowy tydzień 18.25 Mój ślad: Wojciech Kilar (powt.) 18.30 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan (289) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Miś Kudłatek - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Konopielka - komedia, Polska 1981, reż. Witold Leszczyński, wyk. Krzysztof Majchrzak, Anna Seniuk, Joanna Sienkiewicz, Franciszek Pieczka (89 min) 21.30 Biografie: Wyspiański - Kraków - Melancholia - film dokumentalny Wojciecha Szulczyńskiego 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 22.55 Kulisy PRL-u - reportaż 23.30 Viva il canto '99 - reportaż 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.35 Zaproszenie: Alma Mater Cracoviensis (2) - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 00.55 Klan (289) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Miś Kudłatek - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Konopielka - komedia, Polska 1981, reż. Witold Leszczyński, wyk. Krzysztof Majchrzak, Anna Seniuk, Joanna Sienkiewicz, Franciszek Pieczka (89 min) (powt.) 03.25 Biografie: Wyspiański - Kraków - Melancholia - film dokumentalny Wojciecha Szulczyńskiego (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 04.55 Mój ślad: Wojciech Kilar (powt.) 05.00 Kulisy PRL-u - reportaż (powt.) 05.30 Viva il canto '99 - reportaż (powt.) HBO 06.40 Jaguar - pożeracz dusz - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 07.35 Dajcie mi głowę Mavis Davis (Bring Me the Head of Mavis Davis) - komedia, W. Brytania 1997, reż. John Henderson, wyk. Rik Mayall, Jane Horrocks, Danny Aiello (95 min) 09.15 Weneckie Qui Pro Quo (Blame it on the Bellboy) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Mark Herman, wyk. Dudley Moore, Richard Griffiths, Patsy Kensit, Bronson Pinchot (78 min) 10.35 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Mel Gibson - magazyn filmowy 11.05 Dzikie koty (Wildcats) - komedia, USA 1986, reż. Michael Ritchie, wyk. Goldie Hawn, James Keach, Swoosie Kurtz, Bruce McGill (101 min) 12.55 Kapitan Ron (Captain Ron) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Thom Eberhardt, wyk. Kurt Russell, Martin Short, Mary Kay Place, Benjamin Salisbury (95 min) 14.35 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Kim Basinger - magazyn filmowy 15.05 Żyjąc niebezpiecznie - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 16.00 Cudze pieniądze (Other People's Money) - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Norman Jewison, wyk. Danny De Vito, Penelope Ann Miller, Piper Laurie, Dean Jones (96 min) 17.45 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 18.15 Basquiat - taniec ze śmiercią (Basquiat) - film biograficzny, USA 1996, reż. Julian Schnabel, wyk. Jeffrey Wright, David Bowie, Michael Wincott, Dennis Hopper (106 min) 20.00 Buffalo '66 - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Vincent Gallo, wyk. Vincent Gallo, Christina Ricci, Ben Gazzara, Anjelica Huston (106 min) 21.55 W morzu ognia (Fire Down Below) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Felix Enrique Alcala, wyk. Steven Seagal, Marg Helgenberger, Kris Kristofferson, Stephen Lang (100 min) 23.40 Ryzykowna terapia (Touch and Go) - film erotyczny, W. Brytania 1986, reż. Tim Flywell, wyk. Martin Clunes, Zara Turner (93 min) 01.20 Jestem przeciw - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1985, reż. Andrzej Trzos-Rastawiecki, wyk. Rafał Wieczyński, Daniel Olbrychski, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Ewa Dałkowska (90 min) 02.50 Ślepy zaułek (Road Ends) - film kryminalny, USA 1997, reż. Rick King, wyk. Peter Coyote, Chris Sarandon (94 min) 04.25 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Mel Gibson - magazyn filmowy 04.55 Zbłąkany pocisk (Stray Bullets) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Rob Spera, wyk. Fred Dryer, Robert Carradine, Rebecca Staab, Ian Beattie (86 min) Formuła 1 06.00 X-Games - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 06.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 07.20 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 08.10 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program dla młodzieży 08.35 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 09.05 Bez wyjścia - film sensacyjny, USA 10.35 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 11.00 Wrestling Polsat - magazyn sportowy 11.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 12.15 Entliczek Pentliczek (Hickory Dickory Dock) - film kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. Andrew Grieve, wyk. David Suchet, Philip Jackson, Pauline Moran, Paris Jefferson (90 min) 14.00 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 14.45 Wielki napad na bank w St. Louis (The Great St. Louis Bank Robbery) - dramat kryminalny, USA 1959, reż. Charles Guggenheim/John Stix, wyk. Steve McQueen, Crahan Denton, David Clarke, Molly McCarthy (86 min) 16.15 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.05 Miss Telewizji - program rozrywkowy 17.35 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.00 Bix - legenda jazzu (Bix) - film biograficzny, Włochy 1991, reż. Pupi Avati, wyk. Bryant Weeks, Emile Levisetti, Sally Groth, Mark Collver (107 min) 19.50 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 20.20 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 21.05 Moc poza prawem - film sensacyjny, USA 22.25 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 23.00 Zakazane zabawy (Forbidden Games) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Edward Holzman, wyk. Jeff Griggs, Lesli Kay Sterling, Gail Harris, Amy Weber (89 min) 00.30 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 01.10 Niezbite dowody (Hard Evidence) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Michael Paul Girard, wyk. Kira Red, Larry Gund, Jyl Dillon (90 min) 02.40 Zakończenie programu Komedia 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 08.00 Żandarm z Saint Tropez (Le gendarme de Saint Tropez) - komedia, Francja 1964, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grad, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre (95 min) 09.40 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 10.10 Dziewczyny z parkingu (Valet Girls) - komedia, USA 1986, reż. Rafał Zieliński, wyk. Jeanne Byron, Meri D. Marshall, April Stewart, John Terlesky (89 min) 11.40 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 12.30 Wczoraj, dziś, jutro (Ieri, oggi, domani) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1963, reż. Vittorio De Sica, wyk. Sophia Loren, Marcello Mastroianni, Aldo Giuffre, Tina Pica (110 min) 14.30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 15.00 Każdy widz na wagę złota - komedia, USA, wyk. Danny DeVito, Rhea Perlman (100 min) 16.40 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 17.10 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 17.40 Sympatyczna trójka - komedia kryminalna, Francja 1974, reż. Francis Girod, wyk. Philippe Brizzard, Andrea Ferreol, Monica Fiorentini, Michel Piccoli (100 min) 19.20 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 19.50 Junior - program rozrywkowy 20.20 Broadway Bill - komedia, USA 1934, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. Warner Baxter, Myrna Loy, Walter Connolly, Helen Vinson (103 min) 22.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 22.30 Żandarm na emeryturze (Le gendarme en balade) - komedia, Francja 1970, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre, Christian Marin (90 min) 00.10 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 00.20 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 00.50 Arystokracja podziemi (Lady for a Day) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1933, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. May Robson, Warren William, Guy Kibbee, Glenda Farrell (100 min) 02.30 Zakończenie programu Dla Ciebie 06.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 06.30 Gotuję bo lubię - magazyn kulinarny 06.45 Smakosze i rozkosze - magazyn kulinarny 07.00 Droga do Avonlea - serial obyczajowy 08.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 09.00 Tabu - opowieść z mórz południowych - film dokumentalny 10.20 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 11.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela 11.30 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 12.00 Droga do Avonlea - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 14.00 Za głosem serca - telenowela 15.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Pani de Monsoreau - serial przygodowy 17.00 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 17.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 18.00 Na topie - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 19.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 20.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Cięcia (Cuts) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Martyn Friend, wyk. Paul Chapman, Peter Davison, James Healy, Bobby Knutt (80 min) 23.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela 23.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 00.00 Za głosem serca - telenowela 01.00 Pani de Monsoreau - serial przygodowy 02.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 03.00 Zakończenie programu Planete 06.30 Wiek XX (11/13): Skandale 07.25 Aktualności z przeszłości (51) 08.20 Eugene Ionesco - uśmiech zbuntowanego anioła 09.20 Opieka społeczna (2-ost.) 10.35 Bitwa o Dien-Bien-Phu 11.25 Tylko boks. Reszta to nuda 12.35 Królewska kolekcja (6-ost.): Wizerunek władcy 13.00 Prosto do nieba (5/6): W górę i w dal 13.55 Oczyma duszy 14.50 Statki i ludzie: Światłowody wokół globu 15.45 Amerykańskie wizje (2/8): Ziemia obiecana 16.35 Agnus dei - brazylijskie dzieci ulicy 17.35 PAPAPAPA - ojciec ziemniak 18.05 Baśniowa historia Fiata 500 18.55 Epoka Szymona Wisenthala - wolność nie jest darem niebios 20.00 Jazzowe inspiracje (10/13): Brzmienie Arabii 20.30 Być oficerem 21.50 Tajemnicza książka 22.30 7 dni z kanałem Planete 22.55 Cela 23.50 Clive Anderson - nasz człowiek (3/6): Dominika 00.25 Kulisy telewizji francuskiej (2/3): Operatorzy 01.35 Surinam - opowieści znad rzeki Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.30 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 10.10 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 12.30 Teleshopping 13.00 Ty albo nikt - telenowela, Argentyna 13.30 Film dokumentalny 14.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 17.00 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 17.30 Ty albo nikt - telenowela, Argentyna 18.00 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 19.00 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 20.00 Wielka wojna (The Great War) - film sensacyjny, Francja/Włochy 1959, reż. Mario Monicelli, wyk. Vittorio Gassman, Alberto Sordi, Silvana Mangano, Folco Lulli (118 min) 22.40 Synowie Bruce'a Lee - film karate, reż. Fu Chin Hua, wyk. Tien Pon, Lon Tiung (120 min) 00.40 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 08.30 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 11.45 (WP) Z lamusa techniki - felieton 12.05 (WP) Rozumieć sztukę - felieton 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 15.30 Panorama wsi - magazyn rolniczy 16.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.05 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.30 Widzimisie - lista przebojów 17.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 17.30 To i owo - program B. Szymańskiej 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 18.50 W zbliżeniu - magazyn reporterów 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Książę i żebrak - serial przygodowy 20.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Doktor Kildare (20/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 22.55 (WP) Ojcowie Euro - serial dokumentalny 23.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.30 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 11.45 (WP) Z lamusa techniki - felieton 12.05 (WP) Rozumieć sztukę - felieton 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 15.30 Etos - magazyn katolicki 15.55 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Motorsport - magazyn sportowy 16.35 Reportaż 16.55 Pół godziny dla rodziny 17.30 Gdański dywanik - program publicystyczny 18.00 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Kontury - magazyn kulturalny 18.45 Tygodnik gospodarczy 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Książę i żebrak - serial przygodowy 20.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Halo Trójka 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Doktor Kildare (20/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 22.55 Na planie filmowym - magazyn filmowy 23.00 Kamerton - magazyn muzyki klasycznej 23.25 Policjanci z dzielnicy - magazyn 23.35 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski 23.55 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Rola - magazyn rolniczy 08.30 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 11.45 (WP) Z lamusa techniki - felieton 12.05 (WP) Rozumieć sztukę - felieton 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 15.30 Kronika 15.35 Nasza antena 15.40 Program muzyczny 16.30 Ludzie i wydarzenia 16.45 Lekcje języka angielskiego 17.00 ABC reformy - program publicystyczny 17.15 Krakowskie legendy 17.30 Załatwmy to razem - program publicystyczny 17.50 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Kronika 18.20 W kręgu kultury 18.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Książę i żebrak - serial przygodowy 20.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.55 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Doktor Kildare (20/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 22.55 (WP) Ojcowie Euro - serial dokumentalny 23.45 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 08.05 To już dzień 08.30 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 11.50 (WP) Z lamusa techniki - felieton 12.10 (WP) Rozumieć sztukę - felieton 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 15.35 Depozyt wiary - magazyn 16.05 Muzyczna niedziela 16.40 Na fali 17.10 Fotoszpan ŁWD 17.15 Filmowa encyklopedia Łodzi 17.30 Łódzki klub parlamentarny 18.00 Reportaż 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.30 Magazyn sportowy 18.50 Reportaż 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Książę i żebrak - serial przygodowy 20.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 21.45 Reportaż 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Doktor Kildare (20/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 22.50 Ciąg dalszy nastąpi 23.25 Ojcowie Euro - serial dokumentalny 00.15 Program na wtorek PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Teleskop 08.15 Medycyna i Ty - magazyn medyczny 08.30 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 11.45 (WP) Z lamusa techniki - felieton 12.05 (WP) Rozumieć sztukę - felieton 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 15.30 Paragraf - magazyn 15.35 Źródło - magazyn katolicki 16.00 Autoserwis - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.15 Mała czarna z Telewizją Poznań 16.30 Teleskop 16.50 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Wywiad Teleskopu 17.25 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 17.30 Magazyn sportowy 17.45 Spojrzenia - magazyn reporterów 17.55 Paragraf - magazyn 18.00 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18.20 Teleskop miejski 18.30 Co dobrego w Poznaniu? 18.45 Znaki pamięci 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Książę i żebrak - serial przygodowy 20.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Teleskop miejski 21.50 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Doktor Kildare (20/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 22.55 Studio sport 00.20 Zakończenie programu WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Arena - magazyn sportowy 08.05 Studio sport 09.25 Moja firma 10.00 Dla ciebie - magazyn dla kobiet 10.15 Morskie opowieści - program popularnonaukowy 10.45 Moje dziecko - magazyn dla rodziców 11.00 Program lokalny 11.30 Akcenty - magazyn reporterów 12.00 Koncerty na farmie - program muzyczny 13.00 Słynni rewolwerowcy - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Bolek i Lolek, Popeye Żeglarz, Królik Bugs - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 15.55 Czas na sport - program sportowy 16.00 Arena - magazyn sportowy 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.05 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 17.15 Życie zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 17.40 Flesz Codziennika 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Podróżnicy - serial krajoznawczy 18.30 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 19.20 Dwory i pałace - serial krajoznawczy 19.30 Bolek i Lolek, Napad Ali-Baby, Reksio - filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.15 Wystawa 2001 - polskie gwiazdy w obiektywie Wiktora Kurnatowskiego 20.25 Hamlet (2) - dramat obyczajowy, ZSRR 1964, reż. Grigorij Koziencew, wyk. Innokientij Smoktunowski, Anastazja Wertyńska, Elza Radzin (70 min) 21.35 Szkice do portretu reżysera - film dokumentalny 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Komentarz sportowy 23.10 Magazyn Z jak zdrowie - program medyczny 23.25 Hamlet (2) - dramat obyczajowy, ZSRR 1964, reż. Grigorij Koziencew, wyk. Innokientij Smoktunowski, Anastazja Wertyńska, Elza Radzin (70 min) TV 51 Zielona Góra 08.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela 08.30 Telezakupy 09.05 Na południe - serial sensacyjny 10.05 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 10.30 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 11.00 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportowy 11.30 Telezakupy 12.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 13.00 Antonella - telenowela 14.00 Hit Mix - program muzyczny 15.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 16.00 Antonella - telenowela 16.50 Na południe - serial sensacyjny 17.45 Informacje TV-51 18.00 Prosto z Wiejskiej 18.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF 20.00 Poślubić nieznajomego (Married to a Stranger) - film obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Sidney J. Furie, wyk. Jaclyn Smith, Robert Clohssy, Louise Fletcher, Kim Coates (95 min) 21.45 Kobieta zwana Jackie - serial biograficzny 22.30 Dziennik 22.45 Informacje TV-51 23.00 Zabij lub bądź zabity (Kill or Be Killed) - film sensacyjny, USA 1980, reż. Ivan Hall, wyk. James Ryan, Charlotte Michells, Norman Combes, Danie Du Plessis (90 min) 00.40 Gillette Sport - magazyn sportowy 01.10 Życie jak poker - telenowela 01.40 Hit Mix - program muzyczny 02.40 Zakończenie programu TV Niepokalanów 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Ksiądz Orione - film dokumentalny 09.40 Rola kobiety w Afryce - program edukacyjny 10.10 Filippo Neri - cztery wieki temu - felieton 10.25 Archeologia: Malta - film dokumentalny 11.05 O uśmiech dziecka - reportaż 11.20 U Pana Boga za piecem - magazyn niepełnosprawnych 11.35 Rekoronacja w Skępem - reportaż 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Życie Jezusa wg Ewangelii św. Łukasza (1) - film fabularny 13.00 Odkryć cudowny świat nauki i techniki: Fotografowanie galaktyki - program popularnonaukowy 13.25 Medycyna rodzinna - program medyczny 13.40 Marcello Candia - skrzydła Solidarności - film dokumentalny 14.15 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię: Przyroda w barwach błękit - film przyrodniczy 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.15 Frygijskie hierapolis - magiczne źródła - film dokumentalny 15.45 Cicha epidemia - program medyczny 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Męczennicy misji - film dokumentalny 16.35 Co znaczy dorastać w Ameryce Łacińskiej - reportaż 16.55 Paul Gaugain i awangarda rosyjska - film dokumentalny 17.20 Pieśni i tańce z Lewoczy - reportaż 17.40 Lata święte w fotografii - film dokumentalny 18.05 Ścieżki kultury: Katedry - magazyn kulturalny 18.30 Święty Ryszard Pampuri - film dokumentalny 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Tydzień w Kościele - przegląd wydarzeń 19.20 Bajka na dobranoc 19.30 Siostry klauzurowe - film dokumentalny 19.45 Jezus - historyczne odkrycie - relacja 20.10 Oratorium - film dokumentalny 20.35 Różaniec: część radosna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Bóg istnieje - film dokumentalny 21.40 Dzień judaizmu - relacja 22.10 Grób św. Piotra w Rzymie - film dokumentalny 22.40 Austria - białe szaleństwo - film krajoznawczy 23.10 Misje: Madagaskar - program duszpasterski 00.00 Zakończenie programu M6 05.50 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 M6 Express 08.05 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 09.00 M6 Express 09.05 Butik M6 09.35 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 10.00 M6 Express 10.05 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 11.00 M6 Express 11.05 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 12.00 M6 Express 12.05 Something So Right - serial komediowy, USA 1996 12.35 Doktor Quinn - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.35 Zdrada ojca (A Father's Betrayal) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Brian Dennehy, wyk. Brian Dennehy, Reed Diamon, Alice Kridge, Michael Davis Simms (87 min) 15.10 Models Inc - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 16.05 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 17.40 Program dla dzieci 18.30 Sliders - serial SF, USA 19.20 Susan! - serial obyczajowy, USA 19.50 La securite sort de la bouche des enfants - magazyn poradnikowy 19.54 6 minut - prognoza pogody 20.05 Mode 6 - magazyn o modzie 20.10 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 20.40 Cinesix - magazyn 20.55 Czerwony skorpion (Red Scorpion) - film sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. Joseph Zito, wyk. Dolph Lundgren, Emmet Walsh, Al White, Carmen Argenziano (101 min) 22.45 Kalifornia - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Dominic Sena, wyk. David Duchovny, Brad Pitt, Michelle Forbes, Juliette Lewis (113 min) 00.45 Mode 6 - magazyn o modzie 00.55 Jazz 6 - program muzyczny 02.00 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 03.00 Frequenstar: Vincent Lindon - program muzyczny 03.50 Scott Richarson - koncert 05.20 Culture Club - magazyn 05.45 Fani - magazyn muzyczny ORT 11.00 Wiadomości 11.20 Walki zwierząt - film animowany 11.50 Co, gdzie, jak - magazyn dla dzieci 12.05 Gwiezdna godzina 12.30 ...Dla szesnastolatków i starszych 13.00 Delikatna trucizna - serial 14.00 Wiadomości 14.25 Na luzie - program rozrywkowy 14.55 My i czas 15.40 Prognoza pogody 15.45 V.I.P. - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 16.45 Dobranoc dzieciaki! 17.00 Wriemia - magazyn informacyjny 18.00 Millenium - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 19.55 Spojrzenie 20.20 Wiadomości 20.40 Micke Hammer - serial sensacyjny 21.45 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08.30 (P) Automobilizm: Rajd Paryż - Dakar - Kair 2000 (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.00 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne 13.00 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne (wydarzenia dnia) 20.30 (P) Sport motocyklowy: Halowy PŚ w trialu w Sheffield (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 21.30 (P) Boks: Walki zawodowców (Tumu - Wah El Keibir) 22.30 (P) Automobilizm: Rajd Paryż - Dakar - Kair 2000 (wydarzenia dnia) 23.00 (P) Eurogol - magazyn piłkarski 00.30 Automobilizm: Zawody Monster Madness w USA (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.00 (P) Automobilizm: Rajd Paryż - Dakar - Kair 2000 (wydarzenia dnia) 01.30 Zakończenie programu DSF 03.00 Monster Trucks (4) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Zawody Full Strength w Magdeburgu (powt.) 05.00 Bilard: Mistrzostwa Niemiec w pool bilardzie w Lubece (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 07.15 Monster Trucks (4) (powt.) 08.15 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Kulturystyka: Zawody Full Strength w Berlinie (powt.) 09.45 Poza kontrolą (11) - magazyn (powt.) 10.15 Monster Trucks (55) (powt.) 10.45 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Poza kontrolą (12) - magazyn (powt.) 12.30 Monster Trucks (56) (powt.) 13.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 14.00 Takeshi's Castle (77) (powt.) 14.45 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 15.15 Monster Trucks (19) (powt.) 15.45 Poza kontrolą (13) - magazyn (powt.) 16.15 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 17.15 Takeshi's Castle (78) 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 Reportaże DSF (powt.) 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 Reportaże DSF (powt.) 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 LaOla - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 21.15 Piłka nożna: Finał halowych Mistrzostw Niemiec w Monachium (powt.) 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 LaOla - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 23.15 Touchdown - magazyn 00.30 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Poza kontrolą (14) - magazyn (powt.) 02.00 Roller Jam (2) (powt.) Br 06.00 Pogoda dziś - wiadomości w teletekście i krajobrazy na żywo 08.45 Tele-Gym: gimnastyka poranna - program sportowy 09.00 Fliege - talk show 10.00 Podróż kulinarna do Włoch - magazyn kulinarny 10.30 Niedzielny reportaż (powt.) 11.00 Ze Szwabii i Starej Bawarii - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 11.40 Sportowa trybuna (powt.) 12.00 Frankenschau - wiadomości regionalne 12.40 Sport w regionie 13.00 Historia: Życie to praca - program edukacyjny 13.30 Orły nad Afryką Południową - film dokumentalny 14.15 Step in - magazyn informacyjny w języku angielskim 14.30 Przestrzeń życiowa - sawanna - program przyodniczy 14.45 Owoce ziemi: ryż - film dokumentalny 15.00 Schlawiner Platz - magazyn dla dzieci 17.00 Runschau - wiadomości w skrócie 17.02 Album Niemiec: Berlin - Prenzlauer Berg - film dokumentalny 17.45 Bayern live - magazyn regionalny 18.00 Rundschau - wiadomości 18.05 Bayern live - wiadomości regionalne i sporty 18.43 Program na wieczór 18.45 Rundschau - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 19.00 Zur Freiheit - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 19.30 Głód muzyki - kompozytorka Helga Pogatschar - film dokumentalny 20.15 Monachijskie forum - magazyn publicystyczny 21.00 Rundchau-Magazin - magazyn informacyjny 21.20 Sprawa kobiet - magazyn publicystyczny 21.45 Tylko o sporcie - magazyn sportowy 22.45 Od Tegernsee do zamorza - film dokumentalny 23.30 Rundschau - wiadomości wieczorne 23.45 Fallerowie - Rodzina ze Schwarzwaldu (23) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1994 00.15 Tylko o sporcie - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 01.15 Z.E.N. - magazyn kulturalny 01.20 -06.00 Space-Night - program nocny Mdr 06.40 Program lokalny 07.10 Nasz zwariowany warsztat - serial komediowy, Czechy 1996 07.35 Wśród dzikich zwierząt - film dokumentalny 07.40 Plecak - magazyn turystyczny 08.10 Widzieć - nie słyszeć - magazyn nie słyszących 08.40 Teleteka - magazyn poradnikowy 09.00 Sabine Christiansen - program publicystyczny 10.00 Je t'aime - poznajmy się w telewizji - magazyn matrymonialny 10.25 Teleteka-telegram 10.30 Róża Wiatrów - magazyn międzynarodowy (powt.) 11.00 Przepisy babci - magazyn kulinarny 11.30 Kronika przełomu - program dokumentalny 12.00 MDR o dwunastej - magazyn regionalny 13.00 Koncert życzeń - program muzyczny 14.00 Po drugiej - magazyn południowy 14.30 Raj kawalerów (Paradies der Junggesellen) - komedia obyczajowa, Niemcy 1939, reż. Kurt Hoffmann, wyk. Heinz Rühmann, Josef Sieber, Hans Brausewetter, Trude Marlen (87 min) 16.00 Po czwartej - magazyn popołudniowy 18.00 Brisant - magazyn sensacji 18.28 MDR aktuell - wiadomości 18.30 Teleteka - magazyn poradnikowy 18.52 Piaskowy dziadek - serial animowany 19.00 Program lokalny 19.30 MDR aktuell - wiadomości 19.50 Do dzieła! - teleturniej 20.15 Czarny piorun (Der schwarze Blitz) - film przygodowy, Niemcy 1958, reż. Hans Grimm, wyk. Toni Sailer, Oliver Grimm, Maria Perschy, Waltraud Haas (94 min) 21.50 MDR aktuell - wiadomości 22.05 Najważniejsze zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 22.35 Front wschodni - serial dokumentalny 23.20 MDR aktuell - wiadomości 23.25 Słodkie życie (La dolce vita) - film obyczajowy, Włochy/Franc. 1959, reż. Frederico Fellini, wyk. Marcello Mastroianni, Anita Ekberg, Anouk Aimee, Alain Cuny (166 min) 02.10 City Express - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 02.50 Nocny rock - program muzyczny 03.15 SachsenSpiegel - magazyn regionalny 03.45 Sachsen-Anhalt heute - magazyn regionalny 04.15 Thüringen Journal - magazyn regionalny 04.45 Po czwartej - magazyn popołuniowy (powt.) Pro 7 06.00 Galileo (powt.) 06.20 s.a.m. (powt.) 07.10 taff (powt.) 07.35 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 08.00 Kto tu rządzi? - serial komediowy, USA 1991 08.30 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 1989 (powt.) 09.05 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 09.35 Róże od byłego męża - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 10.35 Talk, Talk, Talk - talk show (powt.) 11.00 Diagnoza - morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1998 12.00 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1988 13.00 s.a.m. - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.25 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 18.00 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy, USA 1989 18.30 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 1987 19.00 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1996 19.30 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Z archiwum X - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999 21.15 Siedem dni - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998 22.20 TV total - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.15 Quatsch Comedy Club - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.45 Spin City - serial komediowy, USA 1997 00.15 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial komediowy, USA 1997 00.45 Cinema TV (powt.) 01.35 Buffy - Postrach wampirów - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 (powt.) 02.30 Nieśmiertelny - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1998 (powt.) 03.25 Focus TV (powt.) 04.55 Arabella Kiesbauer (powt.) 05.05 Andreas Türck (powt.) Sat 1 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial sensacyjny, USA 1987 10.00 Rewir Wolffa - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1994 11.00 Jörg Pilawa - talk show 12.00 Vera w południe - talk show 13.00 Sonja - talk show 14.00 Ricky! - talk show 15.00 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1992 16.00 Słoneczny patrol - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 Sędzia Barbara Salesch - magazyn prawny 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.50 Magazyn sportowy 19.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 19.40 Szczera prawda! - magazyn sensacji 20.15 HeliCops - akcja nad Berlinem - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1998 21.15 Brisko's Jahrhunder-Show 21.45 BADESALZ - program rozrywkowy 22.15 Newsmaker - magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Spiegel TV - magazyn reporterów 23.35 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 00.05 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1988 (powt.) 01.00 Słoneczny patrol - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 (powt.) 01.55 HeliCops - akcja nad Berlinem - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1998 (powt.) 02.45 Jörg Pilawa (powt.) 03.35 Vera w południe (powt.) 04.25 Szczera prawda! (powt.) 04.55 blitz (powt.) 3sat 06.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 07.00 nano (powt.) 07.30 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 ZEIT-TV: Rupert Sheldrake: geniusz czy szarlatan? - film dokumentalny (powt.) 09.40 Zobacz w kinie - magazyn filmowy 09.45 HITEC: Nowinki ze świata sztucznej inteligencji - film dokumentalny (powt.) 10.15 Spotkania w Berlinie - program kulturalny 11.00 Akademia telewizyjna: Kościół przełomowych czasów - program kulturalny 11.45 B. spotyka... - talk show 12.45 Rene Kollo: Chętnie zaprosiłbym gości... - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Ploteczki przy kawce - talk show 14.00 Spojrzenia na kraj: Spadkobiercy samotności - góralskie zagrody 25 lat temu i dzisiaj - film dokumentalny 14.30 Porady i trendy - magazyn poradnikowy 15.00 Zima w lesie - film dokumentalny 15.30 Pole widzenia - magazyn społeczny 16.15 Pisarz Siegfried Lenz. Ognisty statek (2) - film dokumentalny 16.45 Sztuka i rupiecie - magazyn 17.15 Migawki z Austrii - magazyn krajoznawczy 17.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Tylko w ARD: Łowcy głów - film dokumentalny 18.30 nano - magazyn popularnonaukowy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Życie z innej perspektywy: Nomada z Kolonii - film dokumentalny 21.00 Moja Ameryka - magazyn korespondentów 21.30 Nowość... - magazyn komputerowy 22.00 Wiadomości 22.25 DENKmal - teleturniej 23.00 Suwerenne drogi - film dokumentalny 23.30 Wcześniej wszystko było inne - film dokumentalny 00.00 Tohuwabohu - program rozrywkowy 00.30 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 00.35 10 przed 10 - magazyn informacyjny 01.05 nano (powt.) 01.35 Czas na kulturę (powt.) 02.10 DENKmal (powt.) 02.45 Suwerenne drogi - film dokumentalny (powt.) 03.15 Nowość... wydanie specjalne (powt.) 03.45 Sztuka i rupiecie (powt.) 04.15 Pole widzenia (powt.) 05.00 Spojrzenia na kraj: Spadkobiercy samotności - góralskie zagrody 25 lat temu i dzisiaj - film dokumentalny (powt.) TM3 06.00 Mieszkać i żyć - magazyn poradnikowy (powt.) 07.05 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987/95 07.30 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 08.00 Mieszkać i żyć: kulinaria, macierzyństwo - magazyn poradnikowy 08.45 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.15 Mieszkać i żyć: kulinaria, internet, hobby - magazyn poradnikowy 10.20 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 10.50 Jeopardy! - teleturniej (powt.) 11.20 Ruck Zuck - teleturniej (powt.) 12.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 12.35 Historia Springfieldów (Sprigfield Story) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1985/88, wyk. Richard van Vleet, Ellen Dolan, Michael O'Leary, Mary Kay Adams 13.30 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987/95, wyk. Susan Flannery, John McCook, Ron Moss, Teri Ann Linn 14.00 Tmini3 zaprasza na kreskówki: Mała Księżniczka Sara, Georgie, Cudowna Pollyanna, Piłkarze, Z jak Zorro, Double Dragon, Księga dżunglii 17.05 Mieszkać i żyć: zdrowie, kulinaria, moda, hobby - magazyn poradnikowy 18.30 Schwupps! - wideoshow - magazyn rozrywkowy 19.05 Jeopardy! - teleturniej, wydanie dla dzieci 19.35 Ruck Zuck - teleturniej 20.15 Przed i po - magazyn mody 21.15 Wymarzona podróż - magazyn turystyczny 22.15 Nauczyciele (Teachers) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Arthur Hiller, wyk. Nick Nolte, JoBeth Williams, Judd Hirsch, Ralph Macchio (106 min) 00.14 Schwupps! - wideoshow - magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 00.40 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 01.10 Przed i po - magazyn mody (powt.) 02.10 Wymarzona podróż - magazyn turystyczny (powt.) 03.00 Nauczyciele (Teachers) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Arthur Hiller, wyk. Nick Nolte, JoBeth Williams, Judd Hirsch, Ralph Macchio (106 min) (powt.) 04.50 Ruck Zuck - teleturniej (powt.) 05.20 Czas na kino - magazyn filmowy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Katowice z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 7 Szczecin z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Formuła 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Dla Ciebie z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Komedia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Bydgoszcz z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Kraków z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Łódź z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTV 3 Poznań z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 51 Zielona Góra z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki M6 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ORT Ostankino z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BR z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MDR z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TM3 z 2000 roku